bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Incinerate!
Trivia :(Moving speculation to talk page. ~'Gardimuer ' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 04:37, March 4, 2010 (UTC)) *This plasmid might be possible if EVE were flamible. A "pilot light", which is vissable in incenerate 2 and 3, would ignite EVE, which would then be thrown foreward. :(''Moving more speculation to the talk page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 22:25, June 20, 2012 (UTC)) *The Plasmid advertisement "''Incinerate: Fire at your fingertips" may be a reference to Atlas Shrugged. On page 64 of the 50th Anniversary Edition, a cigarette/cigar salesman talks how he likes cigarettes because they are "Fire, a dangerous force, tamed at man's fingertips." Speculation? This bit Several advertisements in Rapture show Incinerate! being used to light cigarettes or for other small uses. However, this is clearly unfeasible, as demonstrated by the Incinerate! product testing room in Hall of the Future within Ryan Amusements. ''Do we know this for sure? Did early versions work to light cigarettes, but then it got weaponized into the one the player gets? 13:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :All of the Incinerate plasmid advertisements show it as being a very controlled flame, capable of lighting a small cigarette. I suppose the advertisements could have been huge lies (considering there weren't any consumer protection laws in Rapture...) but Fontaine was canny enough to know that customers wouldn't buy Incinerate! if they kept accidentally setting their friends on fire, so I think the advertisements were true for the early days. You are probably right about it being weaponized for greater strength later, which would explain why it was high-powered for Jack. Subject Delta, on the other hand, got his Incinerate! plasmid from a machine that wasn't restocked since the 1958 New Year's riots, so it is unlikely that one would have increased strength. Subject Delta may show increased plasmid potency just because of his genetic modifications as an Alpha Series. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ 'ʈalk''' }]] 17:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I think it can be used for both. They smoke cigarets and pipes in the game, so they have to light them with something. And the demonstration was probably a weapons demo to show how good it is for fighting. Michael RyanTalk 20:46, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, if they were lies, the company would lose business, regardless of consumer protections laws. How should the text in the artice be changed? ::: 19:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Verification Needed, Delete? Hey, it says to remove the one line from the trivia section talking about how the Incinerate! Plasmid was a fireball in the early days of development, should I remove that or is it only a job for admins? Maxxthewolf 17:50, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy :Those "verification overdue: remove" messages are instructions to anyone who happens to be reading the article, so anyone can remove the unverified parts. If you can't find a source for the "fireball" info, feel free to remove it. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 18:46, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Nothing Yep, couldn't find a thing about it, ah well. Maxxthewolf 19:16, May 6, 2012 (UTC)Maxxy